Ash's Malevolence
by Lily Badens
Summary: malevolent for the win! This is chapter one.please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The stone orb. Lurking inside it is the horrible imbued spirit of the king of Pokelantis. He had trapped his own spirit inside the orb in his failure for not imprisoning Ho-oh. Fast forward 100 years later, the boy named Ash Ketchum found the stone orb and released whatever was in it, thinking that Ho-oh must've been the one sealed inside it. The king, thinking that he could use Ash's body and rule the world, would've been successful. If only Brandon, the Pyramid King, and Ash's companions had not tried getting Ash back to control himself again. And so, the king lurks inside the orb, waiting for someone to release him again.

Brandon, who feared that someone might try and pry their hands on the stone orb, gave it to Morty, the Ecruteak gym leader and a guardian keeper. Morty has kept it under watchful eye over the years, or so he thought he did. What he was merely looking after was the stone orb itself, but never thought that the spirit inside it had escape. The king has merely wanted nothing more than revenge. And he started it off by searching for the boy who he possessed. He has already, in his evil mind, concocted a plan so sinister.

Ash continues his journey to Sunnyshore City, together with companions Dawn and Brock, in hopes of getting his final badge in order to get into the Sinnoh League. "Man, I'm so pumped up for this!" Ash said confidently. Brock didn't look too pleased with Ash's attitude. He said to Ash, "Now Ash, let's not get too over-confident here. Remember what Brandon said to you about that." Dawn, who had no entire clue what the two were talking about, asked, "What did Brandon say to Ash about being over-confident?" Ash fell silent as he remembered the horror he had gone through during that moment with Brandon. He was in Kanto that time, travelling with Brock, May and Max. The rest then on what happened is history. We all know the story on what happened. "Did I say something wrong?" Dawn asked. "No! Everything's fine!" Ash immediately said, to reassure her.

"It seems like the loser is keeping something about Brandon." Paul was secretly spying on Ash and co. Reggie, his brother, had lost to Brandon before. Then the same thing happened to him too. He wanted to battle Ash again just so he can prove that he is stronger and that he has more than a reason why he should've won that battle against Brandon. He saw that Ash, Dawn and Brock started walking again, so he followed discreetly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already nightfall, so Ash, Dawn and Brock decides to stay in the nearest Pokemon Centre. As everyone said their goodnights, they all went to bed.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ash was in a dark place and can't even see what's in front or behind him. He heard footsteps coming closer to him and he can see that the person was holding a light. "Hey! I'm over here!" He waved to whoever the person was. Ash was glad that somebody finally found him, but vanished and became shock when he saw who the person was.

Ash found himself looking face to face with his own self. But something was different about his look-alike. He was wearing the clothes Ash wore in Hoenn, had even spikier hair and a bad aura was coming from him. "Well, it's nice to see you again." The look-alike said to Ash with a smirk on his face. His voice was deeper than Ash's.

"No! You...you can't be!" Ash stuttered these words as he heard the voice. The other Ash merely smiled, in an evil way. He vanished into thin air, but left traces of a purple mist. Ash backed up but the mist started surrounding him. He felt it controlling his movements and that he was losing himself. No. Not again.

"Ash, wake up! Ash! Please!" Dawn and Brock heard him talking in his sleep and saw that Ash had a scared look on his face that they tried their best to wake him up. Ash woke up with a jolt, panting and gasping. "You okay, Ash?" Brock asked. "No. I'm not. I just had probably one of my worst nightmares yet."

As the trio left the centre and continued their way, Ash can't stop help thinking about last night. It still haunts him down to his very core. He finally snapped back to reality when he saw thick mist.

"This is one misty forest." Dawn commented. As they entered the forest, visibility dropped down. "Hey guys! Where are you?" Ash shouted his very best. "Dawn? Where are you Brock? Where are you, Pikachu?" He continued on his own in trying to find his way on his own out of the forest.

As he continued on, he felt the wind changing. _This is strange, _he thought to himself. However, he didn't give it much notice. The mist was suddenly changing. It became from pure white to a dark mix of purple. Ash knew what it was. It was the spirit of the king of Pokelantis!

Brock and Dawn heard screaming from not too far away. The mist has cleared up and then, together with Ash's Pikachu, quickly ran to where the scream came from. They were horrified with what they saw when they finally got there.

A purple mist started surrounding Ash and was sinking deep into him. He couldn't help but scream as it was taking over him. As the last traces of the mist disappeared into him, Ash collapsed. Pikachu, Dawn and Brock immediately rushed to Ash's side. They asked if Ash was okay, but as a reply, he gave them a deep, malevolent laugh.

As Ash stood up, the mist from before surrounded his whole body and when he faced front, the Ash the three knew was no longer there. A pair of black, soulless eyes was their greeting.

"Who are you and what had you done to Ash?" Dawn angrily asked the spirit, along with a sparking Pikachu ready to give out a Thunder. "Ash" merely smiled in an evil way and said everything Dawn needed to know, especially about possessing Ash to control the world.

"How pathetic." Paul came in also to the forest just to see a different Ash. "How dare you call me pathetic? No one ever dares to do so." Paul was surprised at him. Shrugging it off, he calls in for a three-on-three battle with him.


End file.
